Love Like This
by The Emcee
Summary: Pitch and Jack were made for each other. It was as simple as that. A series of PitchFrost drabbles.


Title: Love Like This

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: PitchFrost

Rating: T

Summary: Pitch and Jack were made for each other. It was as simple as that. A series of PitchFrost drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: There are, like, no humorous/light PitchFrost stories out there, so I decided to do a drabble fic. Tell me what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**Love Like This**

_** Hands**_

Jack thought that Pitch had the most beautiful and delicate hands in the entire world. They were long, thin, and graceful. Whenever Pitch was working on something or writing something, his hands always caught Jack's attention. He could stare at them for hours on end and he sometimes did. Not only that, but they were always so warm and so soft and bigger than Jack's own. But he loved that about them and he loved holding them.

"Jack?" Upon hearing his name being called, Jack looked up from Pitch's hand, which was being held in his own smaller one, and smiled brightly at the older man.

"Yeah, Pitch?" Pitch gave Jack his own small smile in return before he nodded towards their joined hands.

"Can I have my hand back? I can't feel it anymore." Jack let it go immediately, giggling softly and watching as Pitch rubbed his knuckles.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just love your hands. They're so warm and big and…" Pitch grinned at him and placed in hands on either side of Jack's head, pinning the Guardian to the couch.

"My hands are 'warm and big', eh? Well then, Jack, how about I put them to good use?" Jack liked the sound of that. He really did.

_**Water**_

"Hey, Pitch?" Pitch looked up from his book and turned towards his smaller lover. They were currently sitting in bed, about to go to sleep, and Jack was staring up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" Jack pressed himself closer to Pitch's body and the King of Nightmares automatically wrapped an arm around the cold, boney shoulders. Snuggling against him, Jack's blue eyes met his yellow ones and the serious expression on the boy's face made Pitch worry slightly. It was rare for Jack to be so serious.

"If…If someone tried to throw a bucket of hot water at me, would you risk your life to save me?" Pitch had to think about the question. Had…Had Jack really asked him that? He almost laughed. He didn't though because Jack looked so worried and frightened. No one was allowed to frighten his little Snowflake.

"Jack...why would someone throw a bucket of hot water at you in the first place?" Pitch asked before he answered Jack's initial question.

"To see if I'd melt." Okay, now it all made sense. Pitch smiled reassuringly at the winter spirit and pulled him on his lap. Holding Jack close to him, Pitch placed a soft kiss to his temple before he answered.

"Of course I'd risk my life to save you, Jack. Even from a bucket of hot water." The bright smile that spread across Jack's face melted Pitch's icy heart.

_**Chocolate**_

__If there was one thing Jack had learned about Pitch, it was that he loved chocolate. One wouldn't think that he would, what with Pitch being the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, and supposedly the most feared entity on the planet. Jack had discovered, however, that the older spirit wasn't exactly what he seemed. Yes, he could be a douche bag, but Jack liked to think that he was a good influence on him. And even though they had been going out for a while now, there was still a lot about Pitch that Jack didn't know.

The only reason that Jack even found out about Pitch's love for chocolate was because he came home one night sicker than a dog. Upon hearing the door to their home open, Jack looked up and saw how green around the gills Pitch was. Tumbling off of the couch, Jack made his way over to him, helping him to the couch.

"Pitch! What happened? You look like crap!" Pitch glared at him half-heartedly, but Jack didn't flinch like he used to. While Pitch looked scary and intimidating, he was actually a softie at heart, like those gangsters on TV.

"Thank you for telling me what I already know, Jack. You're brilliant." Once Pitch was lying on the couch, he took a few deep breaths before answering Jack. "I did something…bad, Jack."

"Pitch, what did you do?" Jack expected the worst, like buildings being set on fire or Pitch painting Bunny's eggs black again. What he got was the exact opposite.

"I…I ate too much chocolate and now I have a stomach ache and a migraine." Jack honestly couldn't be blamed for collapsing on the floor and rolling around giggling like a maniac.

_**Secrets**_

"Jack, I need you to be honest with me," Tooth told him sternly as they sat in North's fortress, drinking hot cocoa. "No lies. No more secrets." Jack nodded, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Jack…" Tooth began. "I want you…to tell me…exactly how good is Pitch in bed?"

At that, a big grin quickly spread across Jack's face. He loved talking to Tooth about his love life with Pitch. She was the only one who was actually interested in what they did and what was going on. North, being his protective father figure, always got uptight whenever the King of Nightmares was mentioned or around. Bunny, being the big, grumpy prude that he was, didn't want to hear it. The guy seriously needed to get laid. And Sandy, well, Sandy couldn't talk. Tooth could. So they talked. About everything. And he did mean everything.

"Well, Tooth," Jack started, leaning back in his chair and setting is mug of cocoa down on the table. She sat on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and filled with excitement. "Let's just say that he's like melted chocolate. He's very smooth and very creamy and oh, so good and delicious. I'm addicted to him."

"Oh, my… I bet it's hard for you to keep your hands off of him," Tooth giggled. Jack grinned and winked at her.

"You have no idea." Above them, on the ceiling, was Pitch's shadow and he was smirking as he listened to the two of them chatter away.

_**Jealousy**_

Pitch couldn't help but glare. His yellow eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits and he wanted to punch something. Anything, anyone, would do as long as he got to punch something. And what was worse was the fact that Jack was completely ignoring him in favor of the tiny creature that he was holding in his arms. How dare that little runt of a kitten steal his attention from Jack? Watching the smaller spirit cuddling the kitten, Pitch's one eye twitched and his fists clenched and unclenched. Then Jack turned to him and he practically shoved the impudent feline in Pitch's arms.

"Here. You watch him while I go and look for his family." Before Pitch could protest, Jack was flying up into the air and away from them. Pitch looked down at the kitty, who was staring up at him, before he put the creature down on the ground.

"Stay here. Don't move or I will make you wish I was never born." The kitten merely meowed at him and Pitch started walking away. He didn't get very far before he realized that he was being followed. Glancing over his shoulder, Pitch saw that the runt was following after him, his green eyes fixated on him. Groaning, Pitch shook his head and turned around.

"Why?! Why do you insist on following me around? I have no intentions of letting you steal Jack away from me, you disgusting little creature!" The kitten merely gazed at him before it meowed again and wound itself around Pitch's legs, purring loudly. Pitch's eye twitched again before he knelt down and, cautiously, scratched the kitten behind its ear. It leaned into his touch and purred even louder.

"Well, well, well. I knew you'd warm up to the little tyke sooner rather than later." Pitch's head whipped around and saw Jack leaning against a nearby tree, a smile on his face. To this day, he swears that the youngest Guardian had planned the entire thing.

_**Lollipops**_

It should be a crime for Jack to suck on lollipops. The way his lips and tongue would caress the candy and suck on it as though there were no tomorrow was practically sinful. Pitch wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last anymore. Jack had been sucking on that lollipop of his for a good five minutes now and it was driving Pitch insane. His cock was hard and rubbing painfully against his pants. He was uncomfortable and turned on beyond belief and it was all Jack's fault.

And then Jack looked over at him. The younger male sent him a mischievous grin and a wink before he focused back on his candy. Growling, Pitch bolted from his chair and quickly made his way over to Jack. He grabbed the lollipop, tossed it aside, and slammed his lips against Jack's. By the way the winter spirit kissed him back and wrapped his arms and legs around the Nightmare King's body, Pitch was more than inclined to believe that Jack had wanted him to jump him from the very start. Well, he wasn't known for being a trickster for nothing.

_**Love**_

"Do you love me?" Jack asked Pitch one day as they snuggled in bed, getting ready to fall asleep. He wasn't exactly tired and the question had been bugging him for a while now. Pitch looked down at him, a soft expression on his face.

"You know that I do, Jack. I love you more than anything else, and that is saying something." Jack knew that Pitch was telling him the truth. After all, it hadn't been easy for the King of Nightmares to change his ways and try to do good instead of evil. But he had done so. For Jack. It was always for Jack.

"Why? Is something bothering you, love?" The obvious concern in Pitch's voice warmed Jack's soul. He stared up at the older man's face and could help but think of how handsome he was. Pitch, in his own way, was beautiful and handsome and gorgeous… And his voice, that marvelous accent that he had, only added to his hotness.

"Jack?" Jack shook his head and smiled sheepishly up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry. I was thinking about how hot you are." Pitch grinned at that and Jack snuggled closer to him.

"Anyway, you love me, right?" Jack asked him. Pitch nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jack stared up at him. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Pitch cut him off. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to go out in the middle of the night to buy you a pack of Sour Patch Kids. You can wait until morning." Jack pouted.

"But…"

"Besides, I'm only wearing my boxers and as much as you love to see me in my boxers, I'm too tired to leave the bed." Pouting, Jack nuzzled Pitch's neck and sighed. Well, it had been worth a shot.

_**Nightmares**_

Like everyone else, Pitch had nightmares. Horrible and frightening nightmares that often made him to scream at the top of his lungs and caused hot tears to run down his gray face. There wasn't much that Jack knew about Pitch's past. Some things were best left in the past and never brought up, but what he did know, the same things that the other Guardians knew, made even North shiver in fear. It was no wonder that Pitch turned out the way he did. It was incredibly sad and heartbreaking and it didn't get any better when he had been chosen to become the Boogeyman.

That was why Jack always made sure he did his best to comfort and reassure Pitch whenever he had his awful nightmares. He was always there to wake Pitch up, even if it took him longer than it ought to. And whenever Pitch's yellow eyes shot open and met Jack's blue ones, the fear, pain, and sorrow that reflected in them almost made Jack cry. But he never did because Pitch needed him during those horrible nights. So, Jack would wrap his cold arms around Pitch's body and pull him close.

He would whisper reassuring words into his boyfriend's ear and kiss him softly, lovingly, and tell him that he wasn't alone anymore. Jack would tell Pitch over and over again that there was one person at the very least who would always believe in him and that person was Jack. Because Jack loved him and wasn't going to let Pitch fall back into that dark, cavernous hole that he had been banished to for so many years.

_**Winter**_

Winter was a beautiful season. It was the season of cold weather, of winds that ripped the leaves off of trees and of frost and snow. Everything was dormant and bare in the winter. But more importantly, winter was Jack Frost's season.

The boy had been gifted with the ability to create winter winds and blizzards and unique, beautiful frost patterns that took on lives of their own if he willed it. He created so much beauty and wonder that it took Pitch's breath away. Everything Jack did he did with his entire heart and soul. Although it was hard work, Jack never thought of it as work; instead he always had fun and he always laughed and had a smile on his face. More than any snowflake, more than any snow covered landscape or ice covered pond, Jack Frost was the ultimate work of winter art, a rare and beautiful masterpiece.

His eyes were the color of blue ice and they shone brighter than the Man in the Moon ever could. Jack's hair was whiter than any snow, and his teeth were just as white and they sparkled and shone like pearls. The boy was so pale that his lips and finger tips were tinted blue. When he laughed, it made the world seem more forgiving. And when he smiled, so warm and bright, even Pitch's dark, withered heart skipped a beat and made him feel like a teenage girl. Not that he would ever admit to feeling like a teenage girl. After all, he still had a reputation to up hold.

However, should anyone ever ask him what his favorite season was, he would tell them that it was winter. If they asked why, he'd tell them that it was because of Jack Frost.

_**Sex**_

Being a teenager for three hundred plus years took its toll on Jack. Aside from never being able to actually grow up, his hormones were constantly making him horny. Not that he ever really complained about that. After all, he _was_ a teenager. The best part about it was that Pitch was always more than willing to make love to Jack. Jack would love to say that it didn't matter if Pitch was good in bed or not, but he'd be lying. And although Jack would tell the occasional lie, he would never lie about something as important as sex.

Pitch was everything Jack ever wanted in a partner and so much more. He was strong and confident; even though he was skinny as a rail, he had muscles and he knew how to use them, especially his tongue. Hell, his voice alone was enough to make Jack come. That alone spoke volumes. His fingers always felt like fire on Jack's skin and he loved it. They were long and graceful and he loved it when they caressed and stroked him all over. The kisses they shared were often filled with fiery passion mixed with lust and love, need and desire.

With eyes like sulfur, they burned into Jack's very soul and made him shudder and writhe wantonly. Pitch's mouth worked marvelous wonders on Jack's body and in so many different places at that. And when he entered Jack, it made the newest Guardian feel whole and complete. Jack wasn't going to lie; Pitch was big and thick and very impressive. Just thinking about it filled Jack with need and want. He almost moaned out loud.

Jack looked down at himself and realized that he was hard. Very hard. And there was only one cure for that.

"Pitch!" Jack practically yelled. The Nightmare King straightened up and looked over at Jack with a worried expression.

"What is it, Jack? Is something wrong?" Jack stood up and crossed the room. Without a second thought, he plopped himself on Pitch's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Pitch's hands rested on Jack's waist and rubbed his sides gently.

"Yes, Pitch. Something is very, very wrong." Pitch quirked an eyebrow at him. Jack gave the bulge in his pants a pointed look before his eyes met his boyfriend's. A grin quickly spread across Pitch's face.

"Oh, my. That is quite a problem, isn't it?" Jack nodded and Pitch stood up. Holding onto Pitch for dear life, Jack wrapped his legs around Pitch's skinny waist and pressed his body closer.

"Yes, it is. What are you going to do about it?" Pitch gave Jack a feral smile that sent shivers all over his smaller body.

"Well, my dear, there are a few things I can think of." Jack grin and clung to Pitch as they made their way back to their bedroom.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
